The Official Book Of Leisure Suit Larry
The Official Book of Leisure Suit Larry is an officially authorized strategy guide for the Leisure Suit Larry games, published in several editions by Compute Books (and later Worldcomm) and written by Ralph Roberts with assistance from Al Lowe. Its last revision (ISBN 1-56664-120-9) was published in 1997 and covered Larry 1-6; a special 4th Edition was bundled with Sierra's 1997 Leisure Suit Larry Collection (but with a different cover marketing it as the Special Edition). Much of the book takes the form of a conversation between Al Lowe and Larry Laffer as they discuss the games, the history of Sierra and the development of Larry's character, and so on. Walkthroughs and complete point lists for each game are also provided; the walkthroughs are not explicit hand-holding solutions to each game, but are instead hints designed to lead the player in the right direction, often through the use of wordplay or double-entendre clues. Editions 1st Edition (1990) Covers Larry's 1-3. There is alot more material related to Ken Willams, and this running gag of him having multiple brothers. Most of this is edited out in later editions. There is also quite a bit of content devoted to discussing the future Larry 4 that may or may not be in 'development'. It also has artwork not found in later editions. Preface ................................................ v Acknowledgments ....................................... ix Part One. The Story of Leisure Sult Larry . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 1 1. Introducing Leisure Suit Larry and Al Lowe! . . . . . . . . . . . . . 3 by Ralph Roberts 2. The Story Behind Leisure Suit Larry . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 21 3. The Making of Leisure Suit Larry ..................... 39 4. Sierra On-Line . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 65 5. Conversations with Larry ............................ 85 6. The Many Faces of Leisure Suit Larry ................ 111 Part Two. Game Hints .................................. 125 7. General Hints ...................................... 127 8. Leisure Suit Larry in the Land of the Lounge Lizards™ .. 143 9. Leisure Suit Larry Goes Looking for Love™ (In Several Wrong Places) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 171 10. Passionate Patti In Pursuit of the Pulsating Pectorals™ .. 197 Part Three. The Quiz ................................... 223 11. The Leisure Suit Larry Quiz ..................... .. .. 225 2nd Edition (1992) Covers Larry 1-3 +5, and Laffer Utilities. 3rd Edition (1994) Covers 1-3, 5 +6, and Laffer Utilities. Special Edition (1997) This also referred to as the 4th Edition (it is similar to the 3rd Edition), but has a special cover. Inside it says it is "Sierra On-Line Speclal Editon", its also published by WorldComm (previous editions were published by Compute Books). It was published to be packed in with the Leisure Suit Larry Collection. Slight edits from the Third Edition include edits to the preface to make note of the Special Edition. :Who would have thought that this book would have sold like crazy and gone into an expanded second edition, then into a even more extensive third edition? And now this special edition? There is an update to Al Lowe's age at the time of the book's publishing in Chapter 1. :His age (as of this special edition) is currently 51, which by an amazing coincidence is close to the age of one Larry Laffer ("aging like a fine wine," says Lar-him, not Al or Ralph). The page numbers have been adjusted. The preface and acknowledgements are no longer listed with roman numerals but given regular numbers. Many of the pictures have been shifted or moved, and some of the chapters may be in a different order. There is also some references to and images from then upcoming Leisure Suit Larry 7. Category:Strategy guides